


How to Propose

by Sunshine_and_Moonbeams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, kinda dumb but I like it?, post-reveal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_Moonbeams/pseuds/Sunshine_and_Moonbeams
Summary: Adrien proposes to Marinette and it's exactly what you would expect from him





	How to Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is haha, it's kinda dumb but I like it :) It's super short and (hopefully) sweet, and inspired by a tumblr post found on Pinterest so I don't know who originally came up with the concept. I would love to credit them, so if you recognize the punchline or know what post I'm talking about based on the title of this fic, let me know!

“Marinette, I’ve been thinking--”

 

“Oh no.”  She cut Adrien off with a gasp of mock horror.  “Don’t strain yourself,” she teased playfully.

 

Adrien careened backwards as though he had been struck as he dramatically put his hands over his heart.  “My Lady, thou doest wound me.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his antics before giving him her full attention.  “Alright Adrien, I’ll bite:  what were you thinking about?”

 

Adrien straightened up, his face growing serious.  “Well,” he started, “I was thinking about us.”  He watched her carefully.  “About… our future.” He paused, trying to gauge her reaction.

 

Marinette’s heart sped up.  Adrien smiled that special little smile that was reserved just for her.  The love she saw in his eyes, the love for  _ her _ , took her breath away.

 

He heard the catch in her breathing.  He knew he had her.  He smirked internally.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,”  Adrien drawled.  He seemed to know exactly what effect he had on her.  “Have you ever thought about…” He paused, knowing the suspense was killing her.  “Marriage?”  He finally finished.

 

Marinette blinked.  Her brain was trying to catch up.   _ Did he just say what I think he said? _  She continued to look at him blankly, his words not completely registering.

 

“Marinette.”  A hand waved in front of her face.  “Earth to Marinette.”  

 

She blinked back into focus.  Adrien was smirking at her.  “Already lost in thought, planning our wedding?”  His grin was positively cat-like.

 

A slight frown creased her forehead as she smacked his arm.  “Adrien, I swear, if that was your proposal, we are  _ never  _ getting married.”

 

Adrien gasped, his eyes going wide.  “Wait, no.”

 

Marinette’s face remained impassive.  “Sorry Adrien--”

 

“Marinette--” He tried to cut in, but she continued.

 

“--But that was just awful.”  She finally grinned at him, rolling her eyes.

 

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, pretending to wipe the sweat from his forehead.  “Sheesh Mari, I know it wasn’t  _ purr _ fect, but was it really that bad?”  He had a smug grin on his face.

 

Marinette threw her hands up in the air.  “Adrien _ NO.” _

 

Adrien laughed.  “Oh Bugaboo, you know you love me.”

 

“You wish.”  She rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock.  “Alright, I have to go.”  She gathered her things, then gave him a light kiss before heading for the door.  “Bye Kitty, I love you” she called back with a grin and a wave.

 

“Wait, I still wanna  _ mari _ you!”  He called after her.

 

Her sigh could be heard all the way down the block.

 

* * *

 

“Come  _ on  _ Marinette,” Adrien tugged her arm, practically dragging her along behind him.  It was a beautiful sunny day and Adrien had taken her to the park, telling her he had something special planned for her.  

 

Marinette was nervous.  She kept remembering their conversation from a few weeks ago.  Adrien had randomly brought up the idea of marriage.  Of course she wanted to marry him; she had only been in love with him forever.  But was he serious?  She still wondered how someone as perfect and amazing as him could claim to be in love with her.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Adrien suddenly stopped, causing her to run into him.  He wrapped his arms around her, grinning.  “I see you just can’t stay away from me,” he teased gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “Alright, My Lady, your surprise is just around this corner.  Are you ready?”  

 

She nods, and suddenly Adrien is pulling her along again.  They round the corner and he lets go of her hand and runs ahead.  She follows him to find a picnic basket waiting for them.  A red and black checkered blanket is spread out on the ground.  Adrien grins at her, and pulls something out of his pocket.  It's a small, black box.  He drops to his knees next to the basket, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous ring.  The center stone is a round ruby, surrounded by small black gems.  It reminds her of a ladybug.  Marinette gasps, her hands covering her mouth.

 

Adrien speaks.  “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  He grins cheekily up at her.  

 

Something inside of her whispers:   _ this is going to be worse than last time. _  And that’s when she realizes it.  She loves this man kneeling in front of her, and she will marry him no matter what he says.

 

He sets the ring box down, then reaches into the basket.  He pulls out a head of lettuce, offering it to Marinette.  “Lettuce be married…” He pulls out a cantaloupe.  “If we cantaloupe.” 

 

Marinette just stands there staring at him.  “I hate you.”  She rolls her eyes again, but can’t keep the smile from her face.  She’s not even surprised by his antics, and she still can’t be mad at him.  She’s in love with him… and his stupid puns.

 

He stands up, looking a bit sheepish.  “Sorry, Princess, I just couldn’t resist.  Let me try that again.”  He looks at his feet.

 

Marinette just smiles at him.  “Adrien, you’re a complete dork… but I love you.”

 

He looks up at her, surprise lighting his features.  “I love you too… but you’re not mad?”

 

Marinette laughs.  “Well, I never thought that I would be proposed to like that, but I have to admit, it was so completely…  _ you _ .  And I really do love you.  Puns included.”  She smiles softly at him.  “So yes, I will marry you.”

 

Adrien’s whole face lights up and he takes a step closer to her.  “I love you so much, Mari.  You’re im-paw-sible to resist.”  His voice lowers.  “I could kiss you right now.”

 

“Fewer puns, more action,” Marinette whispers, pulling his lips down to meet hers.


End file.
